Wireless power transfer (WPT) has proven to be viable for charging electric vehicles (EVs). In a typical WPT setup for EVs, a ground-based coil is supplied power, thereby inducing a current remotely in a second, vehicle-based coil located at the bottom of the EV. However, the alignment and air gap between the ground-based coil and the vehicle-based coil greatly affects the efficiency of power transfer. Various vehicle conditions can affect the gap between the coils including, but not limited to: 1.) the number of passengers or amount of load in the vehicle, which can cause it to sag unevenly, 2.) uneven tire inflation, 3.) uneven wear and tear of tires, 4.) uneven wear and tear of shocks and struts of the vehicle, 5.) misaligned charging coils, as well as other potential factors.